In current telecommunications network architectures, networks are engineered or statically provisioned for maximum capacity during peak hours. During off-peak hours, equipment is often idle. Accordingly, network resources are wasted, resulting in unnecessary capital expenditures by the network operators.
Even in current statically provisioned network architectures, it is desirable for the respond with policies and resource allocations that predictively respond to network conditions or events. Currently, policy directed network and subscriber management can occur based on subscriber tier. It is desirable to provide a network architecture that extends policy directed network and subscriber management to actual and predicted network conditions. Allocating network resources in response to actual network conditions may in some instances be too late to respond the conditions. For example, allocating new network resources based on current network congestion may be too late to abate the congestion. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing a thinking Diameter network architecture for predictively responding to network conditions.